


Aftershow

by n_nami



Category: Seiyuu Fandom, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, after OnoD's live 'Unlimited Door', behind the stage, sentimental OnoD, supportive HiroC, tooth-rotting sweet diabetes-inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroshi waits backstage to pick a very exhausted Daisuke up after his live show 'Unlimited Doors'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershow

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, [@Dshin17](https://twitter.com/DShin17/status/688375906063257603) makes things up and I end up putting them on paper. This is for you!

Hiroshi stood and left right when everybody was busy waving their glowsticks and chanting for the encore. Some girls were looking his way, but for once, he was glad to be short enough to duck his head and slip through the rows of people.

A lot of them probably recognized him, but only a few let it show by giggling behind a hand held in front of their face. Hiroshi didn't care about it. It wasn't a secret that he always went to see Ono Daisuke's live shows, and the reason was his and Daisuke's to know and for the rest of the world to guess.

With 'Hero' still stuck in his head – damn that catchy melody, Hiroshi was still humming it unconsciously – he made his way towards the backstage area.

He had fifteen minutes, give or take, until Daisuke would show up.

The security guard only took one look at him before waving him through, as did the one who was guarding the hallway in front of Daisuke's changing room.

With a grateful tip of his head, Hiroshi slipped into the room and sat down in a chair behind the door.

The room wasn't big, with a privacy screen in the far corner for changing clothes and a small table and chair opposite of where Hiroshi waited, used for getting hair and make-up done. There weren't many personal items lying around, either. Hiroshi recognized the pair of jeans Daisuke had slipped into this morning, draped over the screen, and his wristwatch and ring on the small table in front of the too-well lit mirror.

It was the one identical ring they both had, the one that Daisuke saw on his finger and had wanted to buy for himself, too.

Hiroshi hadn't minded. Not even after he got wind of the rumors which that particular ring spawned.

Daisuke didn't wear it often these days, but when he did, it was a clear sign for him being nervous and needing something to ground him.

Hiroshi couldn't help but smile to himself. The flutter in his stomach needed an outlet, after all.

He twirled his own ring – not _that_ one, just a simple silver ring he wore most days – around his index finger and waited.

After a few minutes, the door clicked open, and the cheers and yells from the arena reached him even back here, only ceasing when the door fell back into its lock, followed by the sound of a key being turned.

Daisuke stood in the middle of the room, heaving a big sigh, and then looked up to shoot Hiroshi a tired, completely un-surprised smile. Then he turned and dropped into the chair opposite of Hiroshi, and started wiping off his make-up. He looked exhausted, and once the product was taken off, dark rings were visible under his eyes.

Hiroshi got to his feet to cross the room. Once he reached Daisuke, he put his hands on his shoulders and kneaded them, applying firm pressure with his fingertips, right where it mattered.

Daisuke responded with a light moan, then tipped his head backwards to look up at Hiroshi with a blinding smile, lips plush and pink and very kissable. “Did you like the show?” he asked.

“Of course,” Hiroshi cracked a lopsided smile, then leaned down to whisper in Daisuke's ear, “You were amazing.”

Daisuke huffed out an amused, but embarrassed laugh. “Flattery won't get you anywhere tonight, I'm _beat.”_

“Poor Ono-kun,” Hiroshi teased him with a thumb running up his neck, then used it to tip up Daisuke's chin and kissed him, as they were, upside-down.

A low hum vibrated against his lips as Daisuke kissed him back with a pleased sigh. It wasn't a fancy kiss, no tongue, no demanding pressure, just lips meeting and moving against one another's, breath fanning over sensitive skin. A simple hello, a grateful _'I'm glad you're here',_ a simple _'I'm proud of you.'_

“Seriously, though,” Hiroshi said as he pulled back. “I wasn't kidding.”

“I know, thank you,” Daisuke sighed, his tone light and happy.

After a moment, Hiroshi resumed working his hands over Daisuke's tense shoulders and neck. “How did you like the flowers?”

“You're insane,” Daisuke answered quick as a shot, his eyes meeting Hiroshi's in the mirror. “Those had to be crazy expensive!”

“So?” Hiroshi mumbled. He didn't quite know what to say. Yes, they had been. Not like it mattered.

“They mean a lot. Thank you.”

Hiroshi shrugged. Their price wasn't why he had chosen them. “I thought they'd suit you, so I picked them and told the guys to do something pretty with them.”

“You don't have to downplay it,” Daisuke grinned at him.

“I'm not!” Hiroshi protested half-heartedly. He didn't feel like arguing, even for the sake of teasing Daisuke.

Daisuke slowly raised his arm and flicked him in the nose. “Accept a thank you for a thoughtful present for once, Hiroshi,” he chided playfully.

Hiroshi pouted at him.

“And stop pouting, I was really happy about the flowers. I only realized which kind they were much later, because a woman from the staff pointed it out to me.”

“My nose hurts,” Hiroshi complained.

“You'll live.”

“Don't be so sure.”

Daisuke didn't reply to that, he just looked up at Hiroshi with that consistent smile of his still on his lips.

“We still have a radio program to record tonight, you know,” Hiroshi reminded him.

“But we can go home before that, right? I need a shower and I need to get all of this... stuff out of my hair,” Daisuke grumbled, then reached up to run his fingers through his stiff and sticky strands. “Also I'm starving.”

“We can stop by somewhere on the way home. I'd like something from the Chinese restaurant around the corner.”

Daisuke's favorite, but Hiroshi also really, really craved Chinese noodles right now.

“Yes,” Daisuke nodded with a sleepy smile. “Let's go home, Hiroshi. Before I fall asleep right here.”

“Radio show,” Hiroshi repeated.

“ _Nap,”_ Daisuke threw back without missing a beat.

“Chinese noodles.”

“Okay, you win that round,” Daisuke chuckled, warm and rough in his throat. “Do I get the rest of the massage at home?”

Hiroshi rolled his eyes. “I feel so used.”

Daisuke's smile only got wider. “Sorry. Spoil me a bit, just today? And maybe tomorrow?”

 _Always,_ shot through Hiroshi's head, although he'd never admit that out loud. Instead of answering, he leaned down to kiss Daisuke again, short and sweet. Then he slapped his shoulder. “Come on, get changed.”

Daisuke yawned around a, “Yes, yes~” before he did as told.

When he came out from behind the screen in his regular clothes, his thick winter coat folded over his arm, Hiroshi pointed at the small table. “Don't forget your ring and watch.”

“Wouldn't've,” Daisuke shook his head, then slipped the ring over his index finger and slung the watch around his left wrist. For a moment after that, he froze and stared at his hands.

“Good to go?” Hiroshi prompted, suspicious.

Daisuke blinked at him, lips slightly parted and dark brown eyes wide. After giving himself a visible nudge, he stepped forward and hugged Hiroshi tight, both arms wrapped around his waist and his head bent to rest on Hiroshi's shoulder.

“Daisuke...?”

The thing was, Hiroshi knew that Daisuke got sentimental when he was exhausted. However, that didn't mean that he was prepared for Daisuke's sentimental phases, _ever._

“Thank you so much,” Daisuke muttered, his tone sincere. “For always supporting me and being here and-- all of it.”

“Sap,” Hiroshi tsked, but patted his shoulder.

“I know,” Daisuke sighed. “I can't help it.”

“Don't worry, I knew what I was in for from the start,” Hiroshi tried to sound exasperated, but it probably came out rather fond.

At least judged by Daisuke's wistful smile and slight blush, clearly visible on his pale skin. “I'm glad,” he said, simple and relieved, before he stepped back.

He grabbed Hiroshi's hand and pulled him towards the door, but let go to unlock it.

Daisuke smiled over his shoulder. “Let's go,” he said again. “We still have a radio show to record, right?”

“Right,” Hiroshi nodded. He smiled to himself and slipped out of the room, hiding behind Daisuke's broad back on the way to his car.

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter about all the seiyuu things~ [@namichan89](https://twitter.com/namichan89)


End file.
